the war of death
by kyle115
Summary: zanthos was an fallen angel who now lives a normal life but thats about tochange when he discovers a demon being attacked


so it was just like any other day in zanes life, he ate, slept, watched tv, and played videos games. however his life would soon change as he would soon find out when he got to finishing his work. " hmm I often look back and wonder if what I chose to do was the right thing. zane sighed as he finished his paper work for gun licenses and walked over to his desk and began to put the papwer work away." hey boss I got those files and the paper work sorted and put away. zanes boss smiled and patted zane on the back. '"good job my boy but you didn't have ro work this late. zane shook his head warily and smiled." no mr. hellsing its quite alright im used to staying awake. mr. hellsing chuckled at this and helped zane to his feet. '' none sense my boy your tired go home and get some rest and don't call me mr hellsing just call me issac.

zane smiled great fully at issac and nodded." alright if you insist ill go home thanks boss. issac smiled and waved at zane as he left the bulding. after zane was gone, issax sighed and looked at zanes picture name tag on his desk.'' may god have mercy on you zanthos may he forgive you and help you see the light before the defiler finds you again. zane however was noy aware of his fate or the fact that issac knew his past in any way and began to walk home without a care. however his care free stroll would not last long as, he heard a scream come from an alley near him. hearing this, zane quickly pulled out his belt and transformed into his half angel, half demon form as he did so, his belt transformed as well into a long flexible black katana. zane then scooted up to the alley and peeked inside only to find a demonic creature attacking another demon and said creature, was huge, it was at least the size of a golf cart, had big bulging bone like muscles, machete like claws, knife like teeth, a transparent ashy skull for a head, the hooves of a horse for feet and a gray ashy like substance coverins its bones almost giving it, a real body however, zane noticted that, after he noticted that the demon under this creature was in fact female and was having trouble getting the demon like creature off of her. zane slunk forward into the shadows using his demonic magic to hide, and came up to the creature and listened as it talked. " foolish girl you demons and angels have had to much time here its time death had some play time and this time, if we kill you,you wont go back to heaven, hell, or purgatory, you'll become a half life like me and the others or the reaper keeps your soul.

hearing this, zane wasn't to happy well, hell he wasn't happy to see demons in the first place but for whatever reason, these so called half lifes were the real threat to all three races and that fact, gave zane enough motivation to help. zane then flew forward as the half life raised its claws and blocked them with his katana. " now, now don't you know its not nice to touch a lady. the half life roared in rage and tried to throw zane but, zane stayed still. " insolent bug after I beat you im going to make you watch as I kill anc turn her into one of me. zane laughed as he stepped in front of the demoness behind him and spun his sword around as fire gathered in his eyes." you can try and do what you just said but theres no way you can beat me. the half life didn't respond in verbal conversation intstead, the half life then proceeded to try and grab zane but, missed as zane rolled out of the way and slashed the half lifes arm with his blade making the ashy substance blow away as the bones cracked and split into dust in the area that was hit. the half life then jumped away and looked at its injured arm in rage." how dare you do you know how much energy it makes the master use to make us, your making my creation seem like an joke. zane smirked at the half lifes anger and shook his head." pssh please your just a cliché average every day zombie your nothing to me. the half life hissed as it sttod on all fours again and readied its claws." well can an average zombie do this.

the half life then jumped forward and slashed zanes sword but, zane held firm and blocked the claws." guess mines better then yours you freak. the half life growled as it grabbed zanes leg with its jaws and began to spin around again and again until, the half life finally let go sending zane through a couple of buildings as it began to laugh." that's what happens wwhen you get cocky human. however the half lifes amusement was soon ended as zane flew back with not a hair or scrath on him." hmph that was a dirty trick but if you want to play dirty be my guest just don't be surprised when you end up dead on the sidewalk. the half life grinned at this and began to laugh-" oh that's rich you actually think that you can kill me mortal. zane grinned back as he took off his jacket and let it transform into a shotgun.' eat this then. zane then shot a buck shot at the half life causing a huge portion of its midriff to turn to dust as it went into the ground with a dry thunk. zane then began to walk towards the fallen half life with his shot gun loaded and ready, the half life swung its arm back, causing zane to curse as he ducked it but, this did not stop a nice little gash from being made on zanes cheeck. in response to this, zane swung his shot gun onto his back as he pulled out his sword and turned his back to the half life." you know of honor do you not creature? the half life stayed quite for a moment before givin off a chuckle and turning around as well." ah so were going into this ancient tradition then eh?, well then prepare yourself.

zane said nothing as he began to count and got ready to attack while looking at the demoness in front of him and began to think" hmm she seems to have passed out but if shes awake, she might be able to recognize me I better finish this quick so I can tend to her wounds and leave. zane then turned around and ran forward as, the half life did the same thing, zane and the half life caarshed into eachothers blades or, claws and with a slash they seperated to look at the damage they caused to each other. after a moment, zanes shirt was shredded and a large gash apered on his chest making him groan and put a hand on it. the half life meanwhile was doing much better as one of its arms disappated into ash and blew away into the wind. the half life roared in rage as it charged towards zane with its one arm ready to impale him but, zane brouth his sword up just into time to hold the half lifes claws in place. zane then twirled his sword fast and slammned it into the ground, not only breaking the half lifes bones and impaling its only hand to the groudn but, trapping it there as well. the half life then began to roar as it tried tto rip the sword out of its arm with its mouth while, zane jumped up onto its back and began to crush its throat before, pulling out his shot gun and putting it to the now weak neck bone. but, before he could destroy the half lifes throat, the half life roared and with a snick turned its head all the way around and headbutted zane.

being stunned, zane fell off the half life, dropped his shotgun, and was unable to gain his bearings for a few moments. while he was stunned, the half life swung its head back around and pulled the sword out of its claw with its mouth. the half life then spitt out the sword and wrapped its mouth around zanes throat chokin him and keeping him on the ground as the half life raised its claw to finish the job. but, before it could, a black blade blocked the sword. zane and the half life both looked up surprised as the demoness blocked the half lifes attack and the half life growled as it shook its head and tossed zane into a wall as it turned to the demoness with a growl. ' you little bitch im going to kill you for stoping me. the demoness growled as she fixed her glasses and jumped away from the half life." your going to pay for messing with me you undead fool. the half life laughed as it walked around the demoness and flexed its claws." oh please you might think your tuff because your a demon commander but, even demons sumbit to death. the demoness said nothing instead, she quickly ran towards the half life and transformed her sword into a pistol and began to fire on the half life. seeing this, the half life brought up his claws and deflected the bullets and swung his leg into the air catching her by surprise as, she was quickly kicked into the wall behind her which, she bounced off of.

the half life then began to laugh as it strolled forward and picked the demoness up with its claws so it could look her in the eyes." hehe now im going to kill you and that stupid human that chose to interfere. the half life then spreads its jaws open and was going to rip her throat out. but, was stopped as zanes voice sounded behind it." you will not touch her! surprised that zane was back up, the half life dropped the demoness and turned around only to see that zanes hands and eyes were glowing with blue and red fire." what-what is this what are you no angel or demon could use both types of fire- wait I know who you are now your that archangel zanthos- so, why are you helping this demon bitch?, you should hate the demons after what they did to you, and why use holy fire? dosent that remind you of your failure why not just accept death? zane growled as his fire was fully powered and grinned at the half life. " because you fool even the dead can be damned. zane then shot a burst of hell and holy fire at the half life destroyings its bones and body completely. zane completely exhausted from using his full power, fell to his knees as his vison got blurry, he saw the demoness get up and stand over him with a shocked look on her face as he passed out. a few hours after he woke up, he found that his chest was wrapped up in bandages and saw that his weapons were next to him. zane then put his face in his hands as he began to think before talking." damn it I shouldn't have shown my power now im gonna get sucked up into the war again- sigh I only wanted peace.

zane then struggled to get up and managed to push himself off of the bed but as he got up facing the door, it opned and he fell forward straight into the arms of the demoness that he helped. seeing that his face was in her shoulder, zane quickly managed to step back and fall onto the bed while, his face was turning red. the demoness however only giggled at his embaressed expression and smiled. " ah its nice to see my heros awake or do you prefer zanthos. zane groaned as he tried to get back up again but stopped when the demoness's hand gentley kept him in place." please don't get up your still injured. zane nodded as he layed back down and looked into the demoness's eyes." well thank you for helping me miss butni must ask why do it im an fallen archangel and your a demoness you should have killed me. the demoness's laughed and shook her head as she looked at zane. " please don't call me miss you can call me kneesocks and as for your question, I belive you don't want to be a part of whatever chaos we demons cause so, as long as your injured ill take care of you when your better, ill let you leave since you don't seem to be a demon hunter. zane huffed at this but sighed." alright kneesocks if im going to be staying here call me zane.

kneesocks nodded at zane and smiled. " well zane its nice to meet you and thank you for saving me, not many people would. zane frowned at this and sat up and looked kneesocks in the eyes,as pain filled his eyes." I know how that feels, sometimes I wish I would have just died for my sins but, instead they let me live and shunned me, and besides why would I leave a lovely lady to die even if she was a demon. kneesocks fae turned a brighter shade of red then it already was as she blushed and she stuttered to reply to zane. " uh well- I need to go get you something to eat. zane grinned as he layed back down in bed and nodded. ' all right im feeling a bit hungry anyways and, thank you. kneesocks smiled and quickly went out of the room while zane chuckled. zanes peace however would not last however as the front door opened, and scanty walked in." im home where are you. in response to this, kneesocks came out of the kitchen and waved at her. " oh hello sister did you have a nice night. hearing this, scanty looked up at kneesocks and gasped." sister what happned to your face. kneesocks blushed at her sisters conser and waved her hand- ''oh its nothing dear sister I just um- had to fight off some ruffians in an alley way. scanty rolled her eyes and looked at the cuts closely." as if these cuts are to deep and I highly doubt some common thugs could do this hmm wait I smell demon is corset or someone else here?

scanty then ran up the stairs and kicked her sisters door down only to find zane in the bed with a surprised exression. " sister whats a human male doing in your bed and why does he smell like a demon. kneesocks came up the stairs and blushed as she looked at zane." he um he saved me from some kind of undead creature. scantys eyebrows rose at this but then she walked over to the bed and looked at zabe closely. " hmm he smells of angel to that means hes a fallen angel we can use this to are advantage. zane opened his mouth to speak but was cut off as kneesocks growled at her sister. " no sister we will let him go when hes healed he dosent want to fight anyone an I owe him for saving me. scanty looked at kneesocks in disbelief and shook her head. " what are you kidding me hes a fallen angel of course he wants to fight. the two sisters then began to bicker and fight as zane sat in silence until he had enough. " enough of this, shes right I don't want to fight and im no normal fallen angel I was the last to join satan against me will I think you know who I am since your older then kneesocks here.

scantys eyes widened at this and she growled as she quickly took her sword out and pointed it at zane. " so zanthos you do exist what are you doing here. zane got up and growled as he looked at scanty. " well demon I was saving your sisters ass and she decided to bring me here to treat my wounds instead of killing me. scanty rolled her eyes at this and growled at zane as he pulled his jacket back on as it transformed again and wrapped his belt around his waist. " not that you smart ass I mean what are you doing here in the living world. zane stayed silent at this and looked silently out the bedroom window. " do you really think heaven would take me back after falling to satan and im not going back to satan either I like my freedom Iam just living in exile, this brings me epace and helps me get over my sins, there are you happy scanty.

scanty glared at zane and shook her head. '" what do you think smart ass no im not happy you know im a demon but I have feeings to you know. zane shrugged and made his way to the door." well dont worry once im gone everthing should go back to normal. however before he could make it, he was stopped by kneesocks. " no you cant go your hurt zane grinned and pulled his shirt down so that the long scar could be seen on his throat." ive had worse i can manage now please step aside. zane sighed as she didnt move and nodded before running towards the window and jumping out of it. zane then concentrated andd he used his fire to blast himself away. kneesocks glared at her sister and pointed towards the window." sister why didnt you dtop him- scanty grinned at looked at kneesocks. " you saw that he was better sister you worrying so mych almost makes me think you like him..kneesocks blushed bright red at this and shook her head quickly. " no its just i would have liked to have him as a freind some one who actually values me besides you because to corset were only shook her head at this and sighed." sister i highly doubt zane would be your freind and be that as it may, you only need me around sis ill take care of you now lets go do something fun like fighting those angel twins. kneesocks grinned at this and the two quickly left to go find panty and stocking.

zane meanwhile had finally goten back to his house and noticted that there was a figure in his house, zane moved quickly and got ready to knock the person out when he turned around and turned out to be issac. " zzane thank god your alright. zanes eyes widened as he saw issac in his house and he quickly sat down." issac- mr. hellsing what are you doing in my hoise and what do you mean thank god im safe. suddenly zanes eyes widened as he looked at issac and glared at him." who are you really mister hellsing. issac sighed as he sat down across from zane and looked up sadly at him. " i am the same as you zanethos a fellow fallen angel and i have been keeping you safe for miilenia but a new threat has surfaced one that will try to consume us all. zane grimaced at this as he touched his wounds and looked at issac. " its the halflifes isnt it, death now has a mind of its own. issac nodded and he transformed into his angelic form. " indeed it has- nekcronous has grown tired of waiting for all of us to die- so he seeks to destroy us all and end our petty sqaubles.

zane looked up at issac and smiled weakley. " well whats your plan issac or wharecer your name is. issac shook his head and walked to the window to look outside. " israhpel was my angel name if you prefer- and as for a plan i dont have one i have no idea about neckronous's wereabouts we will just have to sit back and wait. zane growled at this and went back outside before yelling back to israphel. " ill be back im going out for a nodded from the windo and looked dreamily into the horizon as zane left. after a little while later, zane could be found in the bar drinking some bear but,as zane got into the bar he felt a pair of eyes on him and he quickly turned around to see two halflifes looking at him. " evening gentlemen care for a drink. the halflifes both laughed at this and one of them grabbed zanes hand. " your coming with us hybrid- neckronous has a use for your powers. zane laughed this time as he grabbed his empty bottles of beer. " how about we all have a smashing good time instead. zane then smashed the bottles right into the hallifes face that was holding his arm.

the halflife roared in pain and clutched its face while the other one tried to grab zane but zane took the shard of glass and ramed it into the halflifes face killing it instantley as he peirced its brain zane then growled as he grabbed the other half life and dragged it away into the alley. " alright wheres your leader at zpmbie. the half life laughed and spit blood at zane. " it matters not zanthos you will be seeing him soon he is interested in you. zane growled before taking his sword out and slashing the half lifes head off its shoulders. but as he did, he heard a clapping from the shadows and a hooded figure walked out. " very good zanthos i see living with the meat bags hasnt weakened you. zane growled at the figure and lookeed at him cautiously. " you have alot of nerve reaper- what do you think your doing neckronous. neckronus laughed and shook his head . " your mind is younger then mine zanthos but we both know what im doing- iim speeding up the inevitable and starting my own apocalpsye and i need your powers to help me achevie my goal. before zane could anwser, a voice sounded through the alley way. " stay away from him neckronous.

neckronous's eyes lit up as he heard israphels voice and turned around with a grin. " ah israphel how good to see you again old freind i still remember all those angels you killed and sent to me. israphel growled and looked neckronous in the eyes. " shut your mouth reaper- i was young i didnt know right from wrong. neckronous laughed at this and began to descened into the shadows. " you poor misguided half breed i would cry for you but you know i have no tears or mercy for any of you- oh and zanthos my offer still stands should you wish to join up. neckronous then disapered into the murky depths of shadow leaving zane and issac alone. issac walked up to zane but before he could talk, screams filled the air and civilans ran past the alley way in fear. zane cursed at this and and ran out of the alley way quickly with issac behind him. " what the fuck issac whats with all the trouble to day. issac shrugged as he took out his wrist glavies and looked at the smoke rising into the sky. " i dont know but neckronous is an asshole he'll give up after we kill more of his pets.

however zane and issac were both shocked as, when they got into the clearing they saw the angel twins and the demoness twins fighting." oh you have to be fuvking kidding me great now i am in a war sigh- i can handle this issac. zane then concentrated and wrapped fire around the four before seperating them and capturing them. " ladies, ladies cant we all be civlized. panty glared at zane and flicked him off. " hey asshole we were in the middle of something. zane rolled his eyes at this and spoke in a annoyed tone-. " well excuse me i was just protecting the only freind i have left. zane then gestured to kneesocks and she blushed as she heard him say it." um zane can you let us go please. zane shook his head and brough the four of them infront of him ." not just yet first you need to be informed on whats going on.


End file.
